Who's That Girl
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: One night, one club and a chance of a life time... Will Edward give in to his desires for the girl and will she succumb to him? A collaboration with EllaJacobs, inspired by Guy Sebastian's song Who's That Girl.


**Who's That Girl**

_a collaboration between EllaJacob & SydneyTwilightMum_

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is making money by the minute. This is ours, in which no money will be made, ever. Enjoy.

_This was originally an entry into the TLS Lyrics & Lemons contest but then I discovered you could only enter once, so I couldn't enter it. It was something that needed to be written so we wrote it! Please please go and listen to the song (especially if you aren't Australian) Story inspired by Guy Sebastian's song Who's That Girl. Song Link:**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ip2mwfG83KE**_

* * *

><p>"You ready to go Bella?" Alice called to me, from the living room.<p>

"Yes, Alice, all ready. Let's go." Grabbing my purse, I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bedroom. "I am really looking forward to hearing the band play tonight," I told my best friend, Alice.

"Me too, they always put on a good show. I can't get enough of the keyboard player."

"You can have Jasper; give me the lead singer any day. That man and his fingers when he plays the guitar, gets me every-time. Dear guitar Gods, thank you for blessing Edward with beautiful talented hands. I will forever be in your debt." I sighed holding my purse to my chest and grinning.

"Bella, you're doing the dreamy eyes. Stop the dreamy eyes. It's embarrassing," Rosalie said making her way to the front door and holding it open for us.

"Rose, you're driving right?" I confirmed.

"Yes, my turn this time, you're on duty next time, now let's go," she said, twirling the keys around her fingers and walking out of the apartment.

Finding a parking spot we made our way to The Black Wolf Club. We smiled at Sam, the bouncer at the front door, and walked in to the club. It wasn't too late, but it wasn't early so the band was already playing, their sounds pumping through the speakers situated around the expansive room. There was always a familiarity about this place that I loved. It was probably because we came here at least once a week. It was a mix of modern, eclectic dance club meets British hole-in-the-wall pub. A total oxymoron, but it worked. Tonight was extra special because_ Cullen and the Guys_were playing. A mixture of folk and rock, they were an up and coming band consisting of Edward on guitar and lead vocals; Jasper on keyboard and backup vocals and Emmett on a small three piece drum set.

Waving to Jacob, the bartender, we made our way to the booth on the side. The band was already playing and I couldn't help but be immediately distracted by the sound coming from the stage. Sliding in to the seat, I locked eyes with the lead singer, Edward. Giving him a little smirk, teasing him, I looked away.

"And so it begins," Alice remarked looking at me, shaking her head.

"What? I can't help myself with him. I'm telling you. I want those hands, on me, by the end of the night."

The girls laughed just as Jessica, the regular Friday night waitress, came up with our drinks. The best thing about coming to a place so often is that you didn't need to tell the bartender or waitress your order, they just knew it. The girls and I often joked that all they needed was a frequent drinkers program and this place would be heaven in Port Angeles.

"Hey Jessica, how's business tonight?"

"Oh you know, the regular Friday night crowd, and we managed to pull in a few more with the band playing. They're always good for business."

"I can understand why." Nodding, I smiled, grabbing my drink.

"Oh, Bella, these guys always turn you to mush. It's embarrassing," Jessica said

"Exactly! I said the same thing to her when she was doing the dreamy eyes about Edward," Rosalie added.

"Shut up girls. I'm going to have him. Tonight, do not get in the way of my fantasies and my vixen ways."

"Why don't you just go ahead and eye-fuck him over the crowd on the dance floor? He can't seem to stop staring at you anyway. He hasn't looked away since we got here." Alice rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

"Sure, okay, if you think that's all it takes," I said, laughing and looking towards the band. Alice was right. Edward was staring at the table. He had a curious look on his face, and when I made eye contact he smirked at me. I grabbed my drink and put my mouth around the straw, slowly drawing the liquid into my mouth. I had him, he was hypnotised. He gave a small laugh in between singing the lyrics and shook his head slightly, bemused. Giggling I broke eye contact and the girls laughed at me.

"Bella, you have no shame," Alice said nudging me with her shoulder.

"You're right. My shame walked out the minute we walked in."

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Rosalie laughed over the music, shaking her head and leaving us to our drinks.

The band finished the song and the crowd cheered. Edward announced that they would be taking a short break before their second set. The band members made their way over to our table and Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. Jasper slid in next to her and she immediately jumped in his lap and they locked lips.

"Oh my God guys. Get a room," Edward laughed as he slid into the booth next to me followed by Emmett.

"No thanks, I'm always up for a little PDA," Alice murmured in between kisses.

Those two had been attached at the lips since they sat next to each other in American History, during High School. It was beyond sickening.

"Hey, Bella, you guys made it tonight. It's good to see you. How are things?" Emmett asked.

"You know I find it hard to resist a good show Emmett. I'm doing well. How are things with you?"

"Good, good. I noticed you totally eye fucking Cullen while we were playing," he said, giving me a wink.

"Dude! That's inappropriate!" Edward said, thumping him on the shoulder.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it Bella?" Emmett pleaded with his eyes to save him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Emmett," I said grabbing my drink and finished it with a smirk. "I think I'm going to dance. Would you like to join me Edward?"

"Sure, why not," he said, sliding out of our booth and offering me his hand.

"Rose is in the bathroom, Emmett; she'll be right out," I told him before making my way to the dance floor with Edward, our fingers intertwined. I couldn't help grinning and thinking I was definitely going to have those fingers all over me tonight.

Edward started dancing with me, resting his hands on my hips and bringing his face close to mine. Moving to the beat of the music, I could feel the electricity bouncing between us. Ever since I had walked into the room, I could feel our connection strengthen and the heat of our bodies permeated through our clothes. Grabbing me a little harder, he moved his hands around further behind me and pulled me in until we were tight against each other. Bringing his head an inch from my ear he started singing along to the song pounding through the club;  
><em><br>__"I was on the mic__  
><em>_Doing my thing on a friday night__  
><em>_Had the floor burning up just right__  
><em>_Everybody was bumping', the club was jumping_  
><em>Suddenly, you walked in<em>  
><em>That's when everybody stopped dancing<em>  
><em>And I couldn't stop myself staring<em>  
><em>Yeah I couldn't breathe, <em>  
><em>No I couldn't believe my eyes"<em>

He pulled back to look at me and our eyes locked. The green of his darkened with intensity and his hands moved up my body bringing my arms above us. Suddenly he spun me around and bought my body flush to his. I could feel his hard chest on my back as he started to grind his hips against me. His lips tickled my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. My heart quickened as he continued singing and swaying us to the beat;

_"I never thought I'd fall in love in a club_  
><em>But now I seen you girl I can't get enough<em>  
><em>With you I know there's no taking it slow<em>  
><em>So can somebody please let me know"<em>

I was almost at my limit of being able to take anymore out here on the dance floor. I thought I was going to combust, but we danced through the chorus, and he nipped at my neck with his teeth;

_"Before the night is through_  
><em>Imma tell ya how I feel about you<em>  
><em>And I know I got some work to do<em>  
><em>To make you believe that you should be leaving with me"<em>

There was no way I could take it anymore. I stopped and spun around grabbing his hands. "You, Me, Bathroom number 3. Five minutes."

Releasing his hands, I walked off the dance floor, but not before looking down and seeing his bulging jeans. Excited with anticipation, I rushed over to the table and downed my drink.

"Bella, you're blushing and in a rush. Anything I can help you with?" Alice asked smirking at me.

"No thanks, Allie. Just going to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

I was waiting in the private co-ed bathroom when I heard the door open. Edward walked in, locking the door behind him. I instantly froze as I looked at him in the mirror stalking towards me; he was giving me a sexy smirk with those amazing lips. That mouth did me in each time I saw it and watching him sing always got me wet, without fail.

Spinning my body around to face him, he slid his hands behind me and kissed me with an intensity that I recognised from when he was on stage playing to an audience. He lifted me up onto the marble counter top next to sink, and my legs immediately parted so he could move between them.

My panties were so wet with anticipation. Ever since the dance-floor, I'd been thinking about what his body could do to me. Moving his arms around me tighter, Edward pulled me closer to him. I felt the coolness of the marble as my skirt rode up my thighs and I locked my ankles behind his lower back. I could feel how excited he was by the large thickness pressing into my stomach as he pulled me, kissing me deeply.

I let out a moan as Edward's hands moved up my legs to my breasts, my nipples instantly hardening on contact. He captured my lips at the same time that he pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers, causing me to whimper with want.

I moved my hands to grip his shoulders and increased the pressure as our kissing and grinding quickened and our need for each other grew to a feverish pitch. He pulled back and I moaned, giving a pout as I watched him lick his lips and take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my arousal. I pushed him back to me with my feet and slid my hands up his shirt, raking my nails down his stomach until I hit the top of his jeans. Fumbling frantically to unbutton them, I pushed them down, sliding them over his hips and delicious tight ass. His cock springs free, proudly presenting himself.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, moaning as I watched him stroke it, lining himself up with my wetness. I spread a little wider offering myself to him. Edward captured my lips again as he pushed deep, burying himself in me, just where I had needed him most all night. Bringing my hands up around his neck I gripped the hair at back of his head, starting to breathe faster the harder he moved in me.

"Oh God, Edward, right there," I moaned loudly before realising we were in a public bathroom.

"Bella, shit Bella, the way you watch me, can't get enough," he grunted thrusting deep and hard lifting one of my legs higher, hitting against the pleasure spot.

"Oh fuck! Edward!" I started to feel the tight band inside me beginning to snap as I got closer and closer to the edge. His perfect cock was pleasing me in ways I'd never had before, then he lifted my leg up leaning over me, pushing my thigh to my chest. Grabbing the shelf, I braced myself for his fierce, delicious thrusts.

Edward's beautiful deep green eyes, dark with passion, met mine, and my breathing hitched at the look he gave me, pushing me further to the brink of losing all control of my orgasm. My eyes were entranced by his, never leaving his gaze as he continued pounding into me. Panting, I let him know I was almost there as I felt his labored breathing against my ear.

A few more thrusts and he moaned into my ear as his body convulsed against mine and I held him close and tight, riding out the wave together. He held me and I stayed surrounded in his arms as our breathing evened out. A giggle burst from my lips and he leaned back with a grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just that I've been wanting to do that all night," I tell him, grinning.

We're interrupted by a banging on the door. "Hey, Edward, man, it's me Jasper, we're on in five. Hurry up."

"Thanks, man. I'll be right out."

After buttoning up his jeans, Edward got some paper towel and waited for the water to turn warm. Wetting it, he bent down and started to wipe himself off of me, trailing the paper towel with kisses up my inner thighs. He helped me down off the counter and pulled up my panties and straightened my skirt, ever the gentleman.

"So, I'll see you at home then? After the gig?" He asked, pecking me on the lips.

"I'll be there, waiting. Have a great second set baby."

"Will do, love you, Bella. Thanks for coming, again," he says quirking his eyebrow and giving me a panty melting smirk as he left the bathroom to return to the stage.

Smiling into the mirror, I checked myself once more before leaving the bathroom, happy and deliciously satisfied, by the man I loved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was co-written with Ella_Jacobs and I had a great time doing it. Thank you so much for answering the call out to write with me, I love doing collabs *insert smiley face* Thank you so so much Ella you sexy hot thang.<br>_**

**_Thank you to Missus T who beta'd and gave valuable feedback, along with mymunkyman & thaiflower._**

**_My WIPs Coming Home & Crazy Beautiful should be updating very soon… _**


End file.
